


Falling for You from the Throne

by shineelover



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: 50 Sentences Challenge, EiWata....is important, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineelover/pseuds/shineelover
Summary: 50 times Eichi and Wataru fell for each other.[Updated daily]





	1. Blame

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! I hope y'all had a wonderful 2017 and a good start to the new year so far <3
> 
> One of my resolutions is to write more every day, so I'll be posting more often here (along with writing original stories as well)
> 
> I've always wanted to try one of these one sentence prompt challenges, so since I'm in enstars hell now basically, I thought I'd give it a try with one of my favorite ships from the game ;;; I hope you guys enjoy reading these!

Wataru was often asked if he truly harbored no ill will towards Eichi or if he simply kept him close so his eventual revenge would taste that much sweeter, but Wataru never understood those questions, since not a single part of him blamed Eichi for anything anymore. 


	2. Proof

Eichi defined his life by results—his title, his status within the school, an audience’s cheers after a live, lab reports read by his doctor—so he wondered if his attraction to Wataru stemmed from the fact that his actions never seemed to have any logical explanations.


	3. Assistance

“I’m fine, Wataru,” Eichi managed, mustering all his strength to push away the arms that had appeared around his shoulders when he’d stumbled from fatigue again.


	4. Going

Whether through the sky in a hot air balloon or across the ocean on a cruise ship, when Eichi was with Wataru, he felt for the first time in his life that he was going places.


	5. Birthday

Eichi was used to extravagant parties thrown by his family every year, but he wasn’t used surprise get togethers thrown by his unit mates, complete with a homemade cake baked by Wataru and Yuzuru and decorated by Tori.


	6. Scientist

“It’s science, Your Majesty! Simple biology!” Wataru exclaimed—lied—when Eichi wondered how the two characters in the cheesy rom-com movie they were watching could fall in love so quickly.


	7. Silent

Eichi used to hate silences, since they echoed his nights suffering in the hospital, but when Wataru hugged him from behind and dozed off quietly, he found that there were some silences worth savoring.


	8. Behalf

Don’t you have anything better to do than to waste all your time on me? Eichi wanted to ask but was too weak, physically and emotionally, to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAAAAAAAPPY BIRTHDAY EICHI MY AAAAAAAANGEL


	9. Rumor

Wataru figured rumors of him and Eichi would spread to even the first year students (he had walked in on his adorable juniors during theater practice speaking in hushed tones), but then again, neither Eichi, Emperor of Yumenosaki, nor him, his Hibiki Wataru, were that subtle about it anyway.


	10. Tip

Wataru tapped Eichi’s head with the tip of his wand and exclaimed, “For my final trick, I will make Your Majesty fall madly in love with me!”—when Eichi broke into a laugh, Wataru wondered what kind of magic Eichi had used to get his trick to backfire on him.


	11. Idle

Both Ritsu and Hajime were too busy with unit activities to make it to tea club, but thankfully, Wataru came to keep him company, even if all Eichi wanted to do was sit against him on the picnic blanket and maybe run his hands idly through Wataru’s hair.


	12. Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been uploading chapters in bulk because there's a lot going on right now, but hope everyone can still enjoy!

Despite being the only heir to the Tenshouin household, Eichi never considered himself an only child due to having Keito with him; it was this understanding of family that sliced open a new guilty wound every time Eichi thought about what he did to Wataru and those Wataru considered his brothers.


	13. Beneath

Eichi had truly regarded Wataru as an entity so above himself, so out of reach, that when they had first met, Eichi felt like he had no right to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been pretty bad at keeping up with this, pls forgive me ;;;


	14. Redecorate

Eichi was fine with white walls, but Wataru had other ideas when they first moved in together—namely, the walls never stayed bare, let alone white.


	15. Gravitation

Eichi sat on top of the little world he had created, and Wataru wondered if it truly was his kingly presence that gave him such a magnetic aura; he only knows that he had never been so interested in one person before.


	16. Lovesick

Used to the feeling of needing to vomit, Each reeled for the nearest wastebasket—when nothing came out and his chest still flipped, he could not understand why.


	17. Afterthought

Eichi had a bad habit of making grand plans for fine, then wondering out loud if his health can handle it, like an afterthought, and never reacting to Wataru’s eyebrows knitting together.


	18. Unearth

Even when Eichi says they can both drop their acts and speak to each other like normal students, there was still the unnerving feeling that Wataru will one day see through all of his facades and unearth something hideous that not even Eichi himself yet realizes exists.


	19. Shield

“The feeling that urges you to shield your eyes from the sun, that is what your Hibiki Wataru strives to encompass!” he exclaims, and Eichi agrees.


	20. Morning

Sunlight streams through the blinds and onto Wataru’s cheek, a sign for Eichi to start his morning routine, which includes first and foremost watching Wataru’s serene, sleeping face stir awake.


	21. Misquoted

“My Hibiki Wataru,” Eichi murmured, and Wataru did not have the heart to tell him that when he said ‘Your Hibiki Wataru,’ he did not specifically mean Eichi.


	22. Copycat

Wataru knew Eichi’s steps seemed familiar, but only after Eichi confessed that he would watch idols on TV and practice steps in his head did Wataru realize that Eichi had probably watched old videos of him.


	23. Argue

Eichi rarely argued with Wataru, and whether that stemmed from his lack of energy or Wataru’s avoidance of any kind of confrontation, he found that he didn’t particularly care to figure out the reason why.


	24. Lens

Wataru wondered if Eichi still viewed him through star struck lens—he really hoped he didn’t, at this point in their relationship.


	25. Bell

Eichi’s laugh sounded like delicate bells in the wind, and whenever that thought ran through Wataru’s mind, he wondered when he started being so sentimental.


	26. Arrest

“Am I suffering from cardiac arrest, or is just you?” Eichi winked, and Wataru seriously had to wonder if he was being serious or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shut up eichi


End file.
